Percy's Baby Sister
by childofhectate1999
Summary: When Percy's little sister comes out from the shadows to help on the search for him, she will discover a feeling she's never felt. Love.
1. Chapter 1

"Lisstette!" I cried. My pegisi was storming through California,litterally, on a search for my big brother Percy. Now let me explain. When i was born, i was born illegally. I was born after the rule was made that no other gods could have kids. And this did not make Zues all bright and sunshiney! I was ordered to be destroyed. It was said that i was the child of a great prophecy that was only to the gods knowledge. That i would be the most powerful demigod who ever lived. And the prophecy says this demigod child would even be as powerful as the gods. Of course little did they know it would be their fault. When Hectate , my mother, brought me up to Olympus, the 12 Olympian gods fell in love. Apperently, i was the most beautiful baby they had ever seen. They each gave her gifts of power. Each gift was a reflection of there own power and this is what set the prophecy in motion. Even though i was loved, my mother was ordered to give me up, so she gave me to Sally Jackson. But when i was 7, i found out about my power and i felt i put my family in to much danger. I left and was never to be seen by them again.

Years later, on my 14th birthday actually, i found out Percy had gone missing. I had always kept tabs on him, and when i found out he was like me and went to a camp, i wanted to follow. But i didn't. I had been a coward and left my family. Well, i wouldn't be a coward anymore! I was in search for Camp Jupiter, the Roman version of Camp Half-Blood. Most Greek demigods didn't like Romans. In fact, they would more than likely kill each other on sight. But not me. Because i was both Roman and Greek. My father was a mortal decedent of Rome, but still a decedent! I was meeting the rest of the team right before they got there. But i had already found them and i crashed on deck of the Argo II, brought to you by Leo Valdez, son of Hephtius. "Madison?" Leo laughed. I did a summersalt into the table and hit my head. "Thank you Lissette!" I whined. Leo helped me up. "You okay Jackson?" He asked. "Ya ya i'm okay." I replied rubbing my head. "Madison?" my best friend Piper asked as she came running up the steps from who knows where. This place was like a castle. "The one and only!" She gave me a big hug. "You weren't supposed to be here for a couple more hours!" "Well apperently Lissette had other ideas!" "I guess so!" I looked around the ship. I had never been on it , but it looked huge! The engineering it must have taken Leo. "Leo can you give me a tour of the ship?" I asked. "Uh sure! We can start in the engine room!" "Yay!" We walked down a flight of stairs and i gasped. The engine was huge! I ran to it and skimmed my fingers across every piece of equipment , nameing everything as i went. "How do you know all that?" "I love engines! Anything to do with building really. But mechanics is where i'm best!" "Wow." "I could listened to that sound for hours." You want to see your room?" Leo asked. "Sure!" And we walked up stairs.

When we reached the top of the stairs i got tackled by Jason in a bear hug. If i was mortal, i wouldn't be any match for him. If i hadn't lived on the streets i wouldn't be a match for him. But i wasn't and i had so i was! "tachytita!" I screamed and instantly i became immortally fast. I put him in a neck lock and pinned him. "I win!" I said. "How?!" He whined. "Speed spell." I laughed. "Well good job little sis." He wasn't actually my brother but he might as well be! "Thank you!" "Can you teach me that?!" Leo asked. "Sorry. Have to have magic. Not just specific magic either. All kinds." He grunted. "Come on! Let's go see Annabeth!" I said and we walked to her room.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wand and the Forge

"Annabeth?" I called. She opened her door slowly and i noticed her face was red. Luckily it was just me who came to see her. I gave her a hug. "He's alive." I told her. "How do you know?" She whispered. "Because, If he had died i would have felt it." "What?" "A gift from Hades." "When did you go and see Hades?" "When i was a week old." "So he IS alive?" "Yes! I wouldn't let my brother die anyway!" She laughed and wiped tears from her eyes. "We'll be there in 20 minutes. I don't think you want tears in your eyes when we arrive." "Thanks." "Your welcome Beth." I walked to the deck to find Leo. "Leo! You didn't show me the control room yet!" "Right this way!" We walked into a huge room with a whole bunch of gaming systems i guessed controlled the ship. "Woah! This is so cool! Tachytita!" I ran around looking at everything and playing with everything. After about a minute i had looked at everything. "That is to amazing! Seriously its unfair!" "It's really fun!" "Well you sure use that spell a lot." "I'm super ADHD and it takes a lot of concentraition for magic. That spell was the first i earned. It helps me focus. Plus running around takes a lot out of me and that's good for focusing to. "Your ADHD?" "Aren't all demigods?" "True. But i have it worse than most." "Well i'm right up there with ya Leo." he smiled and we walked to the deck. Suddenly a statue appeared and it was yelling at us. I looked over the ship and we were right above Camp Jupiter! I hadn't seen Percy scince i was 7. What would he say? Would he even remember me? "You are not landing!" The statue said. "Why not!" Leo yelled. Uh-oh. "Leo! Respect to the God of Borders!" "Thank you young lady! Now weapons are not permitted inside the line! An- "And this whole ship is a wooden death trap? I understand. How about we will just hover the ship, bring no weapons, and of course the Romans must also abide by this rule." "Well... Alright!" We swung a rope ladder over and one by one we climbed down. Coach Hedge ,the chaperon who did not like me for some reason stayed on bord. Not that he hadn't wanted to come. Me and Annabeth stood in front of the others. I was kind of like her second in command. I spied Percy ,and two kid's flanking him , not 10 feet away. "Hello." The first propritor said. She looked powerful and was obviously the leader. "I'm Reyna. " "I'm Annabeth and this is Madison, Piper, and Leo. I believe you know Jason..." "Jason my old friend. Glad to have you back. And this was more than we were expecting." "Sorry bout that. I was kinda supposed to meet them when they were outside of the camp but i crashed with them. " "You've never been very good at riding horses. Flying Horses must be even worse!" Percy said to me. "Oh shut up!" I laughed. He came over and bear hugged me. "Where the hell have you been Littles!" "I'll tell you later." Then he looked at Annabeth who was as red as a tomato. He hugged her to and secretly kissed her cheek. "We have much to discuss. Let us move to the dining hall." Reyna said. "Race you there?" i said to Percy. "Sure! On your marks get set go!" "Tachytita" And i was there before anyone else.

Leo's P.O.V: These Romans knew how to party! Every food you could ever want was at that dinner! Spirit things floated around serving everyone. The rest of the team was talking about important stuff but i couldn't concentrait on it. Neither could Madison. That is intill something about a prophecy came about. "Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with final breath, and foes bear arms at the Doors of Death." Octavian, the teddy bear killing kid, recited. I watched as Madison's facial expression changed. It hardened into that of a warrior. "That's only the first half." She said. Now i was listening. "Impossible!" Octavian cried. "Kollitikitainia." Madison said. Duct tape appeared on his mouth and we all burst laughing. "What do you mean 'first half'?" Reyna asked. "The second half is not your concern . It is my burden." "If it's yours it's mine." Percy said. "No. Actually it's me and Leo's concern. I see that now." "Me?" "Yes." "We should go talk." She got up and took my hand. Her hand was stone cold. "Leo. You have ti be with me no matter what. Okay?" "Ya! What is it?" "You and i are ganna have to save the world." "Um excuse me?" "The second half is 'The wand and the forge will band together to stop the world from going under. If shall fail cannot be told, that's how the story goes'." "Not the best written prophecy." "I agree. But you have to be with me on this!" "I am. Don't worry." "If only it were that simple."


End file.
